


'Double Agent' Part 2 of 4

by Ellie_S219 (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9884642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Ellie_S219
Summary: Luci had looked at everyone and then turned to Gabe, "Who's side are you on?""Theirs, people.""Why? They're broken, flawed.""Damn right they are, but you know what? A lot of them try, they try to do better.""Gabriel-""Did I say I was done!" Gabe said having to stand up on his tiptoes to see over Nick and Ellie's shoulders. "Listen to me you great, big, bag of dicks, Dad was right, they are better than us. So screw you, and Micheal, if he were here I'd shiv his ass too.""You disloyal-"





	

She had been sitting there talking to them for about half an hour before Sam and Dean burst through the doors. 

"Ellie!" Sam yelled kicking down the door. "Come on, we don't think we're supposed to be here."

Ellie sat there surrounded by gods and goddesses and waved, "Heya Sammy, what 'd ya mean? These guys are awesome!" 

She snapped and a pie appeared in front of Dean, "You have to try the chocolate pie Dad, it's perfect!"

Dean rolled his eyes, "We just told you we think you're in danger, and you're trying to get us to eat pie?"

Ellie nodded while taking a bite of her own pie, "Yah, what's goin' on with you two? Where's Nick?"

Nick's feet nearly slipped on the floor as he ran into the room, he too had a pie. "Sup sis?"

It was Ellie's turn to roll her eyes, "Well, now that y'all are here, they should probably introduce themselves." She said turning towards Kali. 

Kali stood and was quickly joined by the others in saying all of their names and a quick hello. 

Sam and Dean's eyes nearly popped out of their heads, and Nick was the first to respond. "Well, hi, I'm Nick. Ellie and I are that" Nick pointed towards Dean, "bi slice o' pie's kids. Oh and by the way, the bi slice of pie's name is Dean, and the human giant is Sam." 

Kali gave a quick nod and everyone sat down, but Kali glared up at Dean and said, "Is that truly what they always call you?"

Dean smirked and sat down, "Well, no, they've always got new nicknames for me, but that one's new."

Nick added, "Ellie wanted to find a why to write it casually into a book, I'm just trying to help." and he sat down to Dean's left, while Sam sat to his right. 

Sam seemed to be the only one paying attention to their situation and quickly said, "You guys do realize there's a reason they led us here, right? They're probably gonna kill us!" 

Many of the gods and goddesses seemed offended, but Ellie said, "Bullshit bitch. They aren't gonna hurt us, and even if they try I'll call Cro-" She stopped mid-sentence. 

Dean rolled his eyes again and said, "You seriously need to stop doing that. Who the hell are you talking about?"

Nick laughed, "She's talking about  _her boyfriend!_ "

"Shut up Nick!"

Before Nick could respond, Gabriel showed up in the hallway, "Hey!"

Sam and Dean tried to speak, but it didn't work and Kali said, "Hello, Loki."

Gabe smirked and said, "Now, why didn't anyone call me to watch the world burn?"

Some of the gods bowed their heads slightly, and Mercury said, "I'm sorry Loki, so many forgot to RSVP that I forgot to invite you." 

Gabe shrugged, "It's fine" and draping his arms around Sam's shoulders said, "but I call dibs."

With that, Gabe snapped and we were all in the room Sam and Dean were staying in. 

Gabe turned to them and said, "Look, I can explain. We can't leave because Kali has your blood. Luckily she doesn't have Ellie's because 'Loki' gave her the idea that her blood will kill her. Yah, and sorry I didn't let you talk. The only way I can help you is if they don't know I'm me. What?"

Sam was glaring at Gabe. "What the hell did you call dibs for?"

There was a loud knocking in the hallway and Ellie had gone to answer it. "Hell- oh shit. Guys, we need to go help them,  _now_."

"What's going on?" Nick asked as they all ran to the room they'd just left. "Son of a bitch."

There in the center of the room surrounded by dead guests, was the archangel, Lucifer. 

He was about to kill Kali when Gabe ran in and yelled, "LUCI, I'M HOME!" 

Luci turned around and smiled, "What brother? Do you honestly think that you can stop me?"

Gabe's face was stone cold, "No, but I can try, and that's enough for them to get out of here." He said turning to Sam, "Guys, get her out of here." Sam's eyes went wide and he jumped in front of Gabe, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

"Saving your life!" Sam said as Dean, Nick, and Ellie walked up to him. "He  won't kill me." Gabe gave a confused stare to all of them.

Dean was the first to state his reason for helping, "You know what, I think that you told Kali the thing with Ellie's blood so she wouldn't hurt her, right? Look, I don't give a shit if you freaking hate me, because you," Dean glared at Gabe, " _you_ looked out for them, hell according to the hall of whatever you've saved their lives more times than I can count. Consider this my way of saying thank you."

Gabe turned to Nick and Ellie, who simultaneously said, "We'll save you fellow Hufflepuff!"

Luci had looked at everyone and then turned to Gabe, "Who's side are you on?"

"Theirs, people."

"Why? They're broken, flawed."

"Damn right they are, but you know what? A lot of them try, they try to do better." 

"Gabriel-"

"Did I say I was done!" Gabe said having to stand up on his tiptoes to see over Nick and Ellie's shoulders. "Listen to me you great, big, bag of dicks, Dad was right, they are better than us. So screw you, and Micheal, if he were here I'd shiv his ass too."

"You disloyal-"

"HEY!" A voice shouted behind Luci. 

"Who the hell are you?"

The man looked at Ellie and then at Dean, he shrugged and smirked, "Can't tell you that without getting myself killed." 

Ellie smiled and Nick murmured "Crellie."

He raised a gun and aimed at Luci's head, "Oh," Luci started turning to Ellie, "I get it. Let me guess, that stupid bitch is  _your_ stupid bitch, and the one that convinced you to give those anxious apes the Colt." 

Gabriel made his wing's shadows his side of the room and Crowley did the same on the other side. "SHUT THE HELL UP!" They both yelled and Crowley fired multiple times.

Lucifer stood facing Sam, Dean, Nick, Gabe, and Ellie. "You know, I came out here to kill some idiots and I'm honestly feeling so attacked right now." Luci snapped and disappeared. 

Crowley ran over to Ellie, "Are you okay?"

Dean smirked, "Ellie, what the hell?"

Ellie shrugged, "What dude, he's my boss. Remember the whole 'hell's secretary' thing?" Dean nodded, but still looked suspicious. "What?"

"Nothing, what do we do now?"

Gabe calmed down and had his wings fold back, "The horsemen. We need to kill the horsemen."

"Why?" 

"The rings, they're the key to the cage."

Dean smiled, "Well, great, we already have War and Famine's." 

Crowley looked really proud of himself, "I can help you two find Pestilence." 

Dean stepped between Ellie and Crowley, "No you can't."

"Why not?"

"You knew the Colt wouldn't work."

Ellie was about to speak up when Crowley interrupted, "I'm sorry, it's my mistake."

"Yah, mistake, then why the hell did you tell us not to take Ellen and Jo with us?"

Ellie made her wings appear to ensure that Dean would listen to her. "It's my fault, I knew they would've gotten hurt either way, but I thought the gun would work. I knew that there are five things the gun can't kill, I thought it was God and the horsemen." 

Dean looked a little disappointed, but he quickly turned to Crowley, "Stop making her lie, don't you dare let her take the blame for you!" 

Ellie tried to keep talking but Ceby ran up to her. "Hey buddy." She said picking him up and hugging him. She looked back up at Dean, "Dad, this is Ceby. Say hi Ceby." She made Ceby's left paw wave at everyone. 

Sam smiled and pet Ceby's head and Crowley stood by Ellie's side. As Dean stormed off down the hallway Sam questioned, "He's not just your boss is he?" Ellie smiled and Crowley backed away a little. Sam quickly added, "I won't tell Dean, I promise."

"Of course you won't, you're just waiting for a reason to kill me yourself!"

Ellie laughed, "Crow, it's Sammy, he's the friendly flannel giant!" 

**Author's Note:**

> Please review and hope you enjoyed!


End file.
